Discrete passive devices such as capacitors and inductors typically have production tolerances in the range of +/−10% or higher. However, many circuit applications, such as filter networks, require tighter tolerances for capacitor and inductor components included in the circuit. Discrete passive devices are conventionally tested (e.g., by measuring capacitance or inductance) and then sorted into different bins (groups) to ensure that passive devices of the appropriate value (e.g., nominal value +/−3%) are assembled into a circuit to achieve the designed/functional frequency response characteristic. Different nominal values capacitors can be grouped with matched nominal values inductors. However, the sorting process increases cost. For discrete passive devices manufactured using semiconductor technologies such as IPD (integrated passive device) on silicon, the values of the passive devices can be adjusted using fuse elements on the individual device dies. For example, connection lines can be severed by laser cutting based on testing results. Such fusing technology is akin to trimming according to measurements. Once the device dies are positioned on the IPD substrate, the same connections are made for each circuit formed by the different ones of the device dies on the IPD substrate. As such, all capacitance/inductance modifications must be made during wafer processing on individual dies prior to singulation (e.g., sawing) into individual dies and placing on an IPD substrate.